A Place to Call Home
by Toka Kirishima
Summary: Mikasa is an orphaned child, only looking for a place to live. Finally, she settles in with Levi after learning that he is her last remaining relative but she doesn't quite feel comfortable in her new 'home'. [High School AU] [Rated T for colourful language.]
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing(s)**: _Eren x Mikasa, Armin x Annie & Jean x Sasha ( fight me ) with a side of a few other pairings._

**Notes**_: I really made this on a whim. _Lost Hope _will still be continuing but I wanted to write this High School AU, too uvu. Enjoy!_

The young girl's parents' deaths had left a heavy emotional impact on her, people in the orphanage would have to be blind not to see that. It was painfully obvious for the ever observant Erwin Smith, who had been assigned to Mikasa Ackerman's case. She was a reserved girl, finding it very hard to make friends and often shunned any interaction that anyone ever tried with her. Truthfully, the Aryan man wasn't surprised that all of the other children had given up on trying to be friends with her. In his second opinion, he could see why Mikasa was so quiet and closed off. Growing up on that farm isolated was something that would make it difficult for her to make friends. Not knowing what to say or do would most likely play a part and Erwin couldn't help but sympathise with the girl. It had been difficult for him himself to make friends when he was a child and he only ever really had one.

Sky orbs glanced up at the girl who was picking at a scab on her arm. Erwin sighed. Despite people wanting to make friends with the girl, a superior number decided to shun her, to mock her, to dehumanise her just because of her ethnicity. He would not repeat their outrageous and disgusting comments. He had asked Nile to see to it, to make sure they treat this particular, traumatised young girl but he had simply responded that they were only 'having their fun.' Nile wasn't a stupid man. He could clearly see that this was no fun for the Asian girl; he was just an apathetic and selfish man. Erwin found himself half hoping that Mikasa would turn around and punch one of them in the face, however, he soon caught himself and stopped his train of thought.

Her inky pools for eyes stared back at him and as soon as they had, Erwin gave her a gentle smile. Her face remained as impassive as ever, making it incredibly hard to read although, he was perceptive and looking into someone's eyes was the way to tell how they were feeling. The underlying emotions there weren't hard for Erwin to pick out. She felt lonely, unwanted and overall, sad. There was a deep sadness there and Erwin could see that all she wanted to was a place to call home, a place where she belonged. He was sure she would be pleased with the news, finally to have somewhere to stay permanently after having been here for six years.

"Mikasa," he began, a gentle gleam in his eyes. The girl in question furrowed her brows in confusion, wondering why he looked so gleeful. "I've been going through a few family records of yours, mainly, your father's. There had been a missing file, which doesn't surprise me given who this person is."

Erwin laughed. This man had been a thug, a homeless criminal until Erwin had helped him clean himself up, redeem himself and shape a life for himself. Mikasa only stared at him, long lashes brushing over her high cheekbones as she blinked. Erwin smiled at her again, carefully pulling out the file that had been hiding behind his folder with the label Ackerman, Mikasa stuck on it. Regaining his composure, Erwin stared at the file. Somehow, the Aryan thought that this man had more of an immediate relation to Mikasa than what he was deemed as. His striking similarities with the almond shaped eyes, midnight black hair and pale skin bared an eerie resemblance with Mikasa.

"Those details are unimportant, though. He now has a stable job as a languages teacher at the high school you'll be attending if you wish to stay with him," he could have sworn he saw a slight twinkle in her eyes when he mentioned the word 'stay', "this man, is your uncle. His name is Levi. Now, Mikasa, it may be best to stay on his good side. He is foul mouthed and intolerant. However, I'm sure you'll have no trouble with him so long as you behave and do as he asks of you, which won't be much, believe me."

Light eyes glanced up, awaiting the Asian's response. She looked like she was more than happy to stay with someone in a real home, to get out of this hell hole. It may be inappropriate for Erwin to address his work with children like that, but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel the slightest bit of kinship with Mikasa. Once he had been assigned, he had been more than happy to help the girl through her times of trauma, having lost his father at a very young age, he could relate. Although, he couldn't begin to imagine what she had seen and he wasn't going to pretend that he could.

A vigorous nod came from the pale skinned girl, her eyes wide with hope. Of course, she wasn't one for speech, not even to him. The most she had spoken to him had been when he had asked her a few questions when she first arrived and when he had caught her crying and had asked what was wrong. They were the only conversations they ever had but Erwin hoped that living with Levi would open her up a bit more. Maybe not him himself, but the other people she would encounter outside of this cage that fate had granted her with.

"It's settled, then," he replied, satisfied with Mikasa's reaction to the whole thing. "You'll leave tomorrow, so start packing. They wanted to wait a week but I managed to convince them to make your leave earlier as I know it hasn't been a pleasant six years stay here for you, Mikasa."

At that statement, Mikasa's gaze fell to the floor. She would rather not be reminded and Erwin knew it, so instead he dismissed her, handing her the folder. With a grateful nod, Mikasa took it and a rare but small smile passed over her features before she walked back out into hell for the last time in her life.

* * *

The first time Mikasa met Levi Ackerman, he looked bored. His arms were crossed over his chest, his body being supported by the wall behind him and his eyes staring at nothing. He looked pissed off, bored and overall, annoyed. The raven sort of regretted agreeing to living with him so suddenly, his demeanour rather intimidating but Mikasa would much rather live with a band of provoked and protective mother bears than stay a second longer here.

"Levi, this is Mikasa," began Erwin, extending his large hand towards the slimmer girl. Hesitantly, Mikasa reached out to him, her cold touch enough to send shivers down anyone's spine but Erwin ignored it and stood her in front of the shorter male. Onyx met navy for a few seconds, Levi studying her in her eyes. Suddenly feeling insecure, Mikasa lowered her gaze. Any emotions of sympathy that Levi was feeling were repressed, maintaining his stoic composure. Finally, Levi's head inclined towards the Aryan male.

"She doesn't look like she'll be too much trouble," Levi observed, gazing back at Mikasa's timid form. "Yet, if she causes any, I'll have to send her back. Even if she is family.

"I promise I won't." Mikasa suddenly spoke, her voice smoother than Erwin expected. Both Levi and Erwin were surprised, two pairs of blue eyes exchanging a glance. Erwin's lips pressed into a thin line, his face becoming grim as he shook his head at Levi. A simple nod was given in his direction, understanding perfectly. It would take her some time to adjust to Levi's attitude and he would try to make her feel as comfortable as possible around him if they were to live together as uncle and niece.

"Relax, kid," Levi assured, holding up a calloused palm to silence the Asian girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. Mikasa nearly winced from the contact but caught herself. Levi wouldn't hurt her, she had to believe. There was always the possibility of having abusive parents, but by Levi's actions, she felt as if he was only trying to assure her that he wasn't actually going to send her back to live with these monsters in human skin. "I was only joking."

* * *

Levi was a horrible driver.

Mikasa had come to that conclusion as they were driving to his house. Honestly, she was surprised they hadn't died from his road rage. It amused and scared her at the same time. Amusing, because of the petty insults and threats that fell from his lips and scared because of his reckless driving whenever someone pissed him off. She had mentioned that he should probably not do that but he had merely brushed it off and described it as 'defensive driving' which it was clearly not. There was no such thing, only being an idiot. However, Mikasa didn't want to fight with him, especially on her first day with him.

The house was exceptionally immaculate and fairly spacious. Levi was very fastidious about cleanliness, that much she could see from how sporadically immaculate the house was and the fact he made Mikasa take her shoes off once she had wiped them on the carpet. Mikasa wondered what had brought on his need for cleanliness but she had decided not to ask. Instead, she tried to get herself settled into her new home.

Home.

A fresh beginning and finally, hopefully, a place to call home.

* * *

The brunet refused to relent. There was no way he was letting Jean Kirstein, of all people, copy his homework. Everyone else had refused, even Armin who was usually so timid and shy, letting everyone do everything. He was always so passive - which Eren had berated him for more times than he could count - but Eren assumed it was because they were friends that he found it easy to refuse.

However, Jean refused to stop nagging in Eren's ear.

"Come on, don't be such a p - pretty girl," Jean replied, making Eren raise his brows. Pretty girl? Eren was positive that 'pretty girl' had not been Jean's original intention and more like an insult fired at him to try and aggravate him enough to give him his stupid Spanish homework to plagiarise but instead, the words 'pretty girl' had been spoken - which was more than enough to make Eren feel confused as hell.

Emerald hues followed in Jean's general direction to fall upon an Asian girl with bobcut jet black hair, inky black eyes and pale skin. For once, he and Jean agreed on something. This girl was, undeniably, pretty. However, Eren wasn't looking at her like Jean was, his mouth agape and his eyes fixated on the girl like she was some sort of appetising, rarely found new candy that was only sold on the shelves once a year. A hand clapped down on his fellow male's shoulder, breaking him out of his trance.

"Pretty girl?" Eren asked, stifling a smirk. Jean shot him a glare, shaking his hand off as the taller rolled his eyes at the amused face of the tanned boy.

"You know what I meant," Jean grumbled, stalking away from the other, possibly to go look for another person to nag about Spanish homework. As soon as Jean stormed off, anything about their previous conversation was forgotten and Eren found that he, himself, could not shake the image of that girl out of his mind. A frown found it's way on to his face, annoyed with himself at the fact that he felt like he had seen her before but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Images of her followed him for the whole day.

* * *

It had been a hectic day for Mikasa, having no one to help her. Not even her assigned helpers even helped her. The Asian sighed. She should have expected this, actually being the only Asian here. She was never accepted anywhere she went. It really wasn't her fault that she had ended up in an orphanage were the society wasn't very multiethnic, but she had and it actually made her feel like utter crap. The only other non-Caucasian people she had seen had been two boys that seemed of African descent and even they had fixed her with a weird look.

Again, Mikasa felt singled out, alone and homeless. Levi had done his best to try to make her feel comfortable and it had worked right before she had come to school. Not feeling particularly hungry, Mikasa only picked at the food that she had bought, staring at it, an impassive but hurt expression on her face. She pretended not to hear them whispering about her, pretended not to see them glance and point at her. Was she being objectified again? Shunned by the other children because she looked different? Was it so bad to ask for a friend?

This world is cruel and merciless, that's all she could think of it. A tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away so she could keep up her façade of uncaring, feigning ignorance. Suddenly, the chair creaked and Mikasa found herself face to face with a boy that had emerald green eyes and short, choppy, messy dark brown hair. Mikasa felt hope bubble up inside her but also confusion with a mix of apprehension. He could just be there to taunt her, not talk to her. Her eyes glanced back down to her plate of untouched - and most likely to remain that way - food. The brunet, noticing her behaviour, frowned.

"Hey," he addressed, making Mikasa lift her head slightly to look at him. "Are you okay?"

He didn't give her time to answer as his features crossed into a scowl, turning behind him to a group of girls and boys that seriously needed to learn how to whisper. If they were deliberately whispering so loud, then they were doing an exceptionally good job which, therefore, only infuriated him more. He hated this. He hated that society found it acceptable to pick on minor groups, to dehumanise them and make jokes about them as if they wouldn't mind when, obviously, they would. They were just as human as they were. However, some people refused to see that. They refused to see that they weren't as privileged as people from major ethnic groups and he found it disgusting and unjust and if there was anything he hated more than anything in the world; it was injustice.

"Hey, why don't you take a fucking picture of her if you're so damn intent on staring and pointing at her like she's some fucking zoo animal?" he asked, his voice laced with anger. Mikasa's eyes widened in shock and confusion. No one had ever stuck up for her, much less someone she had only just met and hadn't even spoken with yet. The group was left blinking at the boy, struggling to find answers.

"We were just -" began a boy at the far left, before being fixed with an angry, emerald glare.

"Being little fuckheads, I know. She's not some fucking sports car that's up for display, so stop treating her like one, you fucking assholes."

With that, the group all turned bright red and glanced down. Satisfied with himself, he turned back to the Asian girl, looking calmer than he probably had done. Mikasa blinked, still processing what just happened. Did he just defend her? Now, that, was something that Mikasa Ackerman was definitely not used to. They boy's emerald gaze met her onyx one as he stared at her a few times, confusion evident on his face.

"You're new here, right?"

Mikasa nodded.

"Well, that doesn't help," he muttered. Mikasa was slightly offended but more or less confused about what he meant but before she could ask what he meant, the boy had extended his tanned hand towards her. "I'm Eren Yeager."

Dark eyes looked towards the hand and, hesitantly, she clasped it in her own as she spoke for the first time today.

"Mikasa Ackerman."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where do you live?" The boy Mikasa had come to know as; Eren Yeager, asked. She was quiet and reserved but he seemed determined, intent on ripping down all of her walls. The Asian girl didn't understand _why_. No one liked her and anyone who had tried to make friends with her had given up on her after a few minutes of trying but it had been a whole school day and Eren was still by her side, keeping in sync with her step. In a way, Mikasa found she actually liked his company but she was still timid, shy and had no idea what to say without slipping up and accidentally offending him. Growing up isolated was the worst thing anyone could ever do. Of course, it hadn't been her fault nor her parents. Her parents had planned on letting her go to school, leaving her to make friends of her own age instead of home schooling her. Unfortunately, they were brutally murdered before she even got the chance to meet people of her own age. Finally, Mikasa graced Eren with a response.

"In Shiganshina, with my uncle," she responded, rubbing at her arms. Mikasa hadn't expected it to be _this _cold which is why she hadn't brought a jacket and was rather envious of the ones everyone else were wearing and the red scarf that Eren had wrapped around his neck. It was only Autumn, why was it so cold?

"Oh. Me, too. Except, I live with my dad," he continued, before asking the question that she was hoping to avoid the whole way through her stay here, the whole way through her life. "What happened to your parents?"

The Asian tensed slightly, images of that night flashed through her mind. The blood, the horror, the police, Erwin. Eren frowned, noticing her shift in behaviour. He felt a pang of guilt, thinking it was something that he had said that had set her off. To delay her answer longer than she usually had done. Emerald hues studied her, a sigh passing his lips as he noticed her lips pressed into a thin line and her paler than usual face.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," the brunet assured, eliciting a nod from the girl. Dark brows furrowed over contrasting light eyes as he noticed her shivering form. Without warning, he stood in front of her, stopping her in her tracks and dropped the red scarf that he had previously been wearing around her neck. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea how to tie a scarf so he carelessly flung it over her head. A slight blush found it's way on to his cheeks, staring into the surprised black eyes of the Asian girl. He did owe her an explanation.

"You looked cold," he explained, shifting awkwardly. "It's warm, right?"

Mikasa nodded, still too surprised to move or even form coherent sentences. No one, not even Erwin or Levi, had ever been so kind to her in her life ever since the death of her parents. Blinking back tears, Mikasa stared at him, unable to think or move; still trying to process what on Earth had just happened. Was she dreaming? Was Eren just someone she made up for a friend? That was impossible as his hand reached out to tug on her sleeve, then clasp around her wrist. He was touching her.

He was real. So _very _real. Almost _too _real.

"Come on, then, otherwise we'll be locked in here all night," the brunet joked and Mikasa found herself letting out a small laugh, comfortable around someone that was her own age for once in her tragic existence. She found that, as she climbed on that bus and sat next to the boy, she didn't need to pretend to ignore all of their jeers and remarks.

* * *

The door slammed shut and Levi looked up from his paperwork to find Mikasa home. She looked the same; the same short, ebony hair, dark eyes, pale skin and plump, rosy lips but what was different, was a particular part of her attire. A crimson red scarf hung around her neck, wound tightly around it. Levi frowned, thin brows furrowing over his navy blue eyes.

"Mikasa," he called, standing up and holding the fabric in his hands. Mikasa felt herself go bright red. She had been too content that she had forgotten to take the scarf off before coming in. "Where did you get this?"

"A friend gave it to me," she replied, which was enough to make Levi shrug and let it go, going back to his paperwork. A friend, huh? Maybe letting her live here was the best decision Erwin ever made.

* * *

As soon as Mikasa found herself upstairs, she had stepped on to the balcony, watching the street go by. Shiganshina was a quaint place and the scenery was _definitely _something that she could get used to. The river that the suns rays bounced off of, making it look more beautiful than anything Mikasa Ackerman had ever seen was something that Mikasa felt she could get used to seeing every time she looked outside of her window.

Part of her wondered when she started seeing the beauty of the world. Perhaps, it had something to do with that boy with bronze skin, viridian eyes and chocolate coloured hair. A smile found it's way on to Mikasa's lips as the sun on the river was replaced with the pale moonlight and the bright stars. The sky was as black as her hair, her inklike eyes found their way to watch the stars burn in the cold, dark night. Even if it was cold, the Asian didn't feel it.

Not anymore. Not with this act of genuine kindness hanging around her neck.

* * *

The next day, Mikasa found herself introduced to a short boy with blond hair and ocean blue eyes who kept hammering on about travelling the world someday, seeing everything that there was, crossing the ocean into different and foreign lands. It all fascinated him; diverse cultures, different ethnicities. He was entranced by it, a thirst for knowledge and he showed genuine interest. Mikasa found it entertaining to listen to him as Eren listened with her.

She watched his eyes brighten every time he spoke about something new, a warm smile on his face as he turned to look at them, speaking about each culture he had read and learned about, even Mikasa's own. Although, he had no idea that he was as he brought them to their next topic of conversation: her ethnicity.

"Oh, yeah, if it's okay with me asking," he began rather shyly, clearing his throat before moving on with his question, "what type of Asian are you?"

Dark eyes looked to the other male at her side, who only looked at her expectantly. Mikasa sighed, knowing there was no way out of being the topic of conversation this time. At least, it was with people she was sure would never try anything to hurt her.

"Well, actually, I'm only half," her voice was quiet, fiddling with the ends of the red scarf she still had wrapped around her neck. "I'm half Japanese."

They seemed to drop the subject as soon as it had come up, not bothering to ask her to say anything in the language. Mikasa felt herself smile, glad that she hadn't been put on the spot for a long time like she had in the orphanage. It wasn't that Mikasa didn't _want _friends as they so misunderstood, it was that she was their topic of every conversation. It wasn't of her best interests or her hobbies but they were asking her if certain stereotypes were true, to say things when she had so persistently said no. Her tormentors had been the ones to fire racist remarks at her to which her inky eyes would turn to Nile Dok, he would continue to remain blissfully ignorant when he was supposed to be the caretaker. That's what Mikasa found absolutely disgusting about the upper class such as Dok; they were selfish and cared for no one but themselves.

Even if it meant nothing to them, it meant a lot to her that they were different from the rest. That they treated her like she was.

_Human_.

* * *

As soon as Mikasa seated herself in the Spanish class, the last person she had expected walked in. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before they both, silently, came to the agreement that they were nothing but strangers in the classroom, family outside of it. Levi shot a quietening glare towards the class that immediately shut them up.

The class seemed to drag on forever and the only exciting thing that happened - well, exciting for her tormentors - was Mikasa being pelted with scrunched up notes, aggravating her to no end but she wished not to bear the brunt of Levi's anger when she went home so no reaction was elicited from the Asian girl but she could hardly say the same for the brunet next to her. He literally looked as if he was about to explode with anger as he was the one picking them up, opening them and reading them. Fortunately, he had succeeded in hiding the racist comments from Mikasa but his fury knew no bounds, no stops and no ends.

Her cool hand, like freshly fallen snow, rested on top of his tanned fist. Blazing chartreuse hues came into contact with her calm shadowy ones. Eren felt himself loosen slightly, even if he was still annoyed and angry at their comments about the girl next to him. Eren still hadn't the slightest clue as to why he was so protective over her, but he was and it wasn't something that was likely to change. When he first saw her, she had looked so unhappy, so unloved and Eren only wanted to fix that - and figure out why she looked so damn familiar.

"Just ignore it," her placid, air like voice advised him. He decided to oblige, though indignation was still present on his face.

* * *

It had only been two minutes since Eren had introduced them and Jean was fumbling with his words as he tried to talk to Mikasa, much to Sasha's chagrin, he kept battering on. She never even got a chance to get a word in edgeways when she wanted to talk to her, too. Eren watched them with a slight irritable expression on his face that only Armin noticed but decided to say nothing about. Finally, Sasha did what Eren had been slowly on the road to doing if he didn't shut up: smacked him over his head.

"Don't overwhelm the poor girl, you asshole," chided the brunette, fixing Jean with a mockingly angry glare as she sat back down next to the raven haired girl. It wasn't like Mikasa was doing much talking anyway, picking at her food like it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen in the world. Sasha just kept hammering on about trivial things to Mikasa; like how much English homework she hadn't done, how much her Maths teacher sucked and, finally, how _scary _their Spanish teacher was which is then when Mikasa spoke.

"Mr Ackerman's my uncle," she murmured, letting everyone's eyes fall upon hers. Eren wondered how he hadn't noticed it before when she told him last name. Then again, he was focused on making friends with her and making her feel comfortable than who her relations were. Eren remembered everything of their previous conversation yesterday until he finally came to the conclusion that the uncle she lived with was none other than Levi Ackerman.

"You _live _with him?" Eren asked, surprise coating his tone. Mikasa nodded, her face going red and her insecurity bubbling up again as she felt everyone's eyes on hers. Truthfully, Mikasa couldn't understand what so intimidating about him but they had been here much longer than she had. All Levi had shown her was kindness by doing his best to make her feel comfortable. The Asian swallowed a lump in her throat as she found herself asking the very question that she had been wondering about.

"What's so bad about him?" she asked which made Armin shiver, eliciting an eyebrow raise from the Asian. Eren explained that it wasn't him himself but more his demeanour. Mikasa could see it, really. His stoic, dark blue eyes and his everpresent furrowed brows that made him look pissed off at the world. A short laugh escaped the lips of the raven girl at their shocked faces, looking at her like she was some sort of hero or survivor. She had simply assured them that he wasn't _all _bad but rather a kind man, having provided her with a home as a replacement for the hell she used to live in that passed for an orphanage.

The topic of conversation passed from Levi, to other things; normal things that friends were supposed to do. Joke, talk for fun and do silly things. Armin trying to toss a tomato in Sasha's mouth and, evidently, she failed to catch it. For once, Mikasa found herself genuinely smiling. The smile was directed at Eren, her silent way of saying: thank you.

Honestly, Mikasa had never felt more comfortable around anyone in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for waiting so patiently! I don't know if this is me working to the best of my ability, but keep in mind that writing is a practice and every writer is still learning ^^ I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

If meeting Mikasa wasn't the highlight of Eren's week, then he didn't know what was. First, his dad had been on call for a whole month so he was barely home which left him to fend for himself. The death of his mother had impacted the two of them greatly, but his dad had been acting _weird as hell _ever since she died. Secondly, he fell asleep in class because he had been up all night working on his stupid Spanish homework that he had forgotten he had before Armin texted him about it. Thirdly, he had to refrain from punching Jean in his dumb face because he had been pestering him about homework for a _whole hour_ and that was until the beautiful girl with the sleek black hair walked by; much to Eren's joy, she had distracted Jean.

Much to his confusion, she had also distracted him with her familiar face. Eren couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he had a feeling she wasn't just "some girl" that he had befriended. She had to be much more than that, otherwise she wouldn't have caught his eye. Only one girl had ever done that ( and his best friend had a crush on her ) and that was only by her fighting skills; not by her face, her mere presence. Whatever it was, he was determined to find out.

The brunet boy sighed, waiting for the ping of the microwave to indicate that his food was ready. The microwave wasn't the best thing in the world; it was shabby, slow and run down but they couldn't find much use for anything else. Tapping his fingers on the counter, Eren shifted his weight on to one side so that he was leaning against the counter, chartreuse eyes studying the meal in the microwave as it spun. The light flickered a few times, but he was used to that by now. When he first saw it, he thought the microwave was about to explode, but it was just a minor fault with it.

The familiar _ping _echoed through the apartment which allowed him to know that his food was ready to eat; even though, it didn't look _edible_.

No matter.

He's made do with non-edible looking meals before and they turned out to be very satisfying. However, as he sat down and dug his fork into it, the gloop dripping off of it should have been enough to warn him that this particular meal _was not _edible. The taste on his tongue was venomous, something no one should ever be subjected to tasting.

Instinctively, Eren choked on the poison in his mouth, spitting it back on to the plate and washing the toxic taste in his mouth away with his water. Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, a tanned appendage picked up the plate that the basic poison was on and dumped it into the bin bag that he also had to take out. Pulling the bag out, bronze extremities tied the bag before he flung it over his shoulder, walking outside with it. It was a hassle to get it throught the door, but he managed nonetheless.

Dumping the pile of rubbish in a bag into the dumpster outside, Eren sighed. He had nothing else to sustain himself with. Except water, but, according to science - and Armin - he could only go three days with that. Water is too complex for him to survive on, anyway. It helps, but if you drink too much of it, you drown. He didn't want to know _how _that worked; neither did he care. Shoulders slumped, silently resenting his father for even agreeing to being on call in the first place. Then again, they needed all the money they could get ever since his mother died. Brunet cranium lifted to the sky where he could see the stars.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the sniffing noises around the corner until they gradually got louder. Dark brows furrowed over light eyes as he turned the corner, a familiar head of black hair coming into view. Her pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight shining down on the both of them, her hands covering her face. Tilting his head, the ground crunched beneath his boots as he took a few steps towards the girl.

"Mikasa?" He asked, to which he was met with the teary and surprised charcoal eyes of the Asian. "What's wrong?"

"How did you..." she trailed, before Eren answered before she could even ask.

"I live here. In this building on the third floor," he explained for her as he sat down next to her. "Anyway, more importantly; what's up?"

"The sky," the raven girl joked. To her relief, he laughed.

"I meant; what's up _with you_?"

At that, Mikasa quieted again, averting her eyes. Eren furrowed his brows over his eyes, wondering what made her so reserved all of a sudden when she had been talking to him just fine before he asked her what was up with her.

* * *

The doorbell's echo rang throughout all the rooms. Levi wished that it was quieter, but there was nothing he could do about the make of the house. A groan passed his lips as he thought he had to leave his cooking station but, much to his joy, Mikasa had already beat him to the door. Upon her opening it, he caught a glimpse of perfectly combed blond hair and Mikasa politely inviting him into the house.

Erwin.

Levi stiffened.

He wasn't here to...

No.

Ever since he had told him, they both had a mutual agreement to keep it a secret. Raven cranium turned to the man, dark blue eyes meeting light blue eyes. Erwin's face was hard and Levi could read it like a book; _she deserves to know_.

Inhaling, the shorter male went to stand beside the taller one. Turning to the teenage girl that was currently sitting on the couch and flipping through channels that she found extremely _boring _until she finally settled on a documentary about Greek mythology, Erwin gave her a gentle smile before going to step in front of her.

"Mikasa," he began, with Levi already swallowing a lump in his throat, "your...relative and I have something to tell you."

Mikasa nodded, putting the television on mute as she sat up. There were various documents set out in front of her; ones showing different relations, blood tests and a final conclusion that was only confirmed by Levi himself that made Mikasa's eyes widen.

Shocked, confused and lost, the Asian girl had fled from the house, saying that she needed to be alone to think, to wrap her head around it. Really, she had understood it perfectly but her whole life had literally been a lie. It was perfectly plausible; she just wanted to get away from the person that had abandoned her and her mother for her whole life and let her believe that he was something he wasn't.

* * *

"Mikasa?" Eren tried, again. Mikasa sighed, she wanted to give him a response but she didn't know how to explain. Deciding to go for the honest approach, she sucked in a deep breath. Inhaling and exhaling, the Asian girl turned to look at the boy beside her.

"You know Mr Ackerman?" She asked, even though she already knew he did, but how else would she start?

"Yeah," he replied, tilting his head in confusion. Had he done something to upset her? "Your uncle."

"_Yeah_," Mikasa began, hesitation present in her voice. Pallid appendages fidgeted, slender digits playing with each other and battling mercilessly. This was her 'nervous tick.' Taking a deep breath, Mikasa forced herself to say the words that she had been repeating in disbelief over and over again in her head.

"He's my father."

Glancing to the boy next to her, she blinked at his confused face. His head was still tilted to the side, his eyebrows furrowed over his eyes and his mouth slightly open. He looked frozen in place. Just before she was about to wave a hand in front of his face to make sure he was still with her, he moved as he opened his mouth to speak; although, his confused expression was still plastered on his face.

"What? I thought he was your uncle," he responded, confusion and disbelief colouring his voice before it took on an altogther different tone. One of horror, Mikasa deducted.

"Wait," he began. Now, it was her turn to look confused. "You're... You're not a product of _incest_, are you?" Eren asked, shock horror colouring his voice more than paint coloured a blank canvas. Mikasa's face contorted into one of disgust and confusion as to how he could even _think _that. Perhaps, she should have been more specific.

"_What?! No!_" The dark girl exclaimed, recoiling away from him slightly. Her hands hovered by her head as she slid back into place, still trying to process in her head that Levi was, indeed, her father.

"What I mean is... Well, I don't know what I mean," she sighed, before she saw Eren's face again; still stuck in it's confused and slightly horrified state. "B - but it's not that!"

Somehow, she managed to elicit a laugh from the boy next to her. Ebony brows furrowed over her dark eyes in slight confusion as she tilted her head, wondering what was so funny. She was even more surprised when he stood up, offering her his hand. Reluctantly, she took it in her own and let him pull her to her feet.

"You can explain this to me later. Right now, I'm really hungry and dumped the last of my food in the dumpster. I have enough money to fit a McDonald's, though, so you can explain there," he told her, which made her blush slightly and blink in complete surprise.

_Did he just...?_

Whichever way, Mikasa found herself walking beside him on their journey to McDonald's as she thought of how she was going to explain this whilst coming to terms with it herself.

* * *

"So, to keep it short; Mr Ackerman had sex with your mother but your mother was already getting married to the man you thought was your father and she played you off as his daughter?" Eren asked, trying to wrap his head around her story as he bit into his burger.

Mikasa blinked.

"I suppose I could have told it like that," she replied, taking a sip of the banana milkshake that she had ordered. A banana milkshake and fries were the only things she really ordered; not really feeling her appetite right now. As if to make things worse, a couple of her tormentors walked in. Hiding behind raven her, Mikasa turned her head to the side in order to block herself from their view but the sniggering had already begun, the whispers. A sigh passed her lips, sick of the incessant tormenting that she was subjected to.

"Could we get out of here?" She asked the brunet boy next to her, who she could see was almost frothing with annoyance and the last thing she wanted was for there to be a confrontation in a crowded place. Viridian eyes were surprised for a second before he nodded, standing up ( but there was no way he was leaving his food ) as he picked up his burger and fries along with his cup of pepsi.

Hanging raven locks over her face as she carried her milkshake and fries, Mikasa quickly exited the door. However, one of the black haired boys had decided to single out Eren in the whole diner. A snigger was there first, which made Eren swear he could _feel _the irritation pulsating in his brain. Stopping in his tracks, the boy waited for the snide remark to come from the boy with a bowl cut undercut.

"Is she your girlfriend, Yeager? I would've thought you had higher standards," he sniggered, as did his friends. Narrowing his eyes, Eren's irritation grew. What did Mikasa even _do _to deserve to be badmouthed like that? Looking outside to the Asian girl, he could tell she had heard from the way the scarf that he had given her was pulled up to her nose.

Raising his voice so the whole proximity could hear, Eren stood halfway out and halfway in as he stood in a stance that assumed authority and confidence. Everyone inside was waiting for his response, especially some people he knew from his school like Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun and Berolt Fubar. Chartreuse eyes skimmed the room, before they landed back on the boy, delight in his eyes. Eren would take great pleasure in diminishing that delight; the fucking bastard didn't deserve to have that glint of accomplishment in his eyes, not over something so childish and cruel.

"Oh, please, Marlo," he began, his voice taking on one of sarcasm. "We all know that you and Hitch are a thing. You must have surprisingly low standards if you're with someone as dense as her."

"You're a little prick, Yeager," Marlo seethed as he looked to the hurt look on his girlfriend's face. Truthfully, Eren knew that Marlo and Hitch were only a couple for show; their relationship wasn't a fair one, but somehow, they fitted each other more than he would like to admit. Hitch was a glorified bitch; a complete narcissist, thinking herself superior to everyone and Marlo was just... All talk, a bit of an asshole.

"Takes one to know one, right?" He asked, flashing him a satisfied grin as the room snickered. Making his way outside, he saw the brightened look on Mikasa's face; the look that looked as if she had been laughing slightly. He was glad to have cheered her up a little, although, he was a little sad he missed her smile; her _genuine _smile. He wondered what she looked like when her smile reached her eyes.

* * *

They walked beside each other, each still eating and drinking until they both decided to sit beside the river that was just outside Eren's apartment building and Mikasa's house. The moonlight glistened off of the waves as he watched it trickle, the sound of it calming his nerves and making him forget everything that had previously happened as he relaxed and revelled in the quiet.

"That boy seems quite mean, really. Has he always been like that?" Mikasa asked. Eren tilted his head, assuming she was talking about Marlo.

"Marlo? I guess it was the way he was brought up, or the way he was influenced. Either way, he only acts like that for show. I don't see why, I guess it's just society and it's bullshit," Eren sighed, leaning back on his palms to stare at the sky. "The closest Marlo's ever come to kissing a girl, anyway, was getting headbutted on the mouth at one of our Christmas parties by Annie Leonhart."

A giggling noise sounded next to him that was gone as quickly as it came. The boy sighed, noticing how dark it had gotten. Stepping to his feet, he offered Mikasa his hand to pull her up, too. Dark eyes looked at him with curiosity, wondering what he was doing now.

"Your uncle - er, dad's probably worried. You can't avoid him forever," the brunet assured, his tone sincere. "We both live here, so I can take you home."

With a surrendering sigh, Mikasa nodded as she led Eren to where she lived, refraining from saying the words that were echoing inside her head.

_I already am home._


End file.
